Booker T
Robert Booker Tio Huffman (born March 1, 1965), better known by his ring name Booker T, is an American professional wrestler, professional wrestling promoter and color commentator signed with WWE. He is also the owner and founder of the independent promotion Reality of Wrestling (ROW) in Texas City, Texas. Booker is best known for his time in World Championship Wrestling (WCW), the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (WWF/E), and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), holding 35 championships between those organizations. He is the most decorated wrestler in WCW history, having held 21 titles including a record six WCW World Television Championships (along with being the first African American titleholder), and a record eleven WCW World Tag Team Championships: ten as one half of Harlem Heat with his brother, Lash "Stevie Ray" Huffman in WCW (most reigns within that company), and one in the WWF with Test. Harlem Heat were recognized by WWE as being – along with The Steiner Brothers – WCW's greatest ever tag team. Booker was the final WCW World Heavyweight Champion and WCW United States Heavyweight Champion under the WCW banner; industry veteran John Layfield described him as "the best acquisition that WWE got when they bought WCW". Booker is a six-time world champion, having won the WCW World Heavyweight Championship five times (four times in WCW, and once in the WWF) and WWE's World Heavyweight Championship once. He is the first non-mixed race African American to become a world champion in WWE, and was voted the greatest World Heavyweight Champion in a WWE viewer poll. Booker is a 15-time world tag team champion between WCW (10 times), WWF/E (four times), and TNA (once). Additionally, he was the winner of the King of the Ring tournament in 2006, the sixteenth Triple Crown Champion, and the eighth Grand Slam Champion (under original format) in WWE history. As the ninth Triple Crown Champion in WCW history, Booker is one of five men in history to achieve both the WWE and WCW Triple Crowns. Longtime wrestler Kurt Angle said of Booker: "He's done it all... he legitimately is one of the top five best of all time." Booker was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame on April 6, 2013, by his brother, Lash. Both he and Lash were inducted together into the 2019 class on April 6, 2019 as Harlem Heat, rendering him one of four men to be a two-time Hall of Famer (alongside Ric Flair, Bret Hart & Shawn Michaels). In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Axe Kick (''Scissors kick) ** ''Book End (Kneeling side slam) ** Harlem Hangover / Houston Hangover (Diving somersault leg drop) ** Heat Seeker (Missile dropkick) * Signature moves ** 110th Street Slam (Release spinebuster) ** Collar-and-elbow tie-up followed by multiple knee lifts to the opponent's face ** Flapjack ** Flying forearm smash ** Multiple kick variations *** Drop *** Harlem Sidekick / Houston Sidekick *** Spin *** Spinning wheel *** Outside crescent ** Running knee drop, with theatrics ** Sidewalk slam ** Sunset flip from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Managers ** The Boss Man ** Jacqueline ** Midnight ** Col. Robert Parker ** Shane McMahon ** Sharmell / Queen Sharmell ** Sister Sherri ** Traci * Nicknames ** "G.I. Bro" ** "The Book" ** "Booker Man" ** "The Champion of Champions" ** "King" * Entrance themes ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Rap Sheet" by Rene De Wael and Didier Leglise *** "The Woodchuck's Game" by FirstCom Music *** "Hittin' the Jack" by Joel Edwards *** "G.I. Bro Theme" by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Rap Sheet" by Rene De Wael & Didier Leglise *** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (used as a member of the New World Order) *** "Can You Dig It?" by Jim Johnston & Booker T *** "Can You Dig It?" + "One of a Kind" by Jim Johnston, Breaking Point & Booker T (used while teaming with Rob Van Dam) *** "Dead White Guys" by Joseph Saba & Stewart Winter (used as King Booker) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Sucka" by Dale Oliver *** "Main Event Mafia" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of the Main Event Mafia) Championships and accomplishments * Cauliflower Alley Club ** Tag Team Award (2018) – with Stevie Ray * George Tragos / Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame ** Class of 2018 * Global Wrestling Federation ** GWF Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Stevie Ray * Las Vegas Pro Wrestling ** LVPW UWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Prairie Wrestling Alliance ** PWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time)[ * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2000) ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1998) ** Tag Team of the Year (1995, 1996) with Stevie Ray ** Ranked #5 of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001 * Southern Championship Wrestling Florida ** SCW Florida Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Texas All-Pro Wrestling ** TAP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Reality of Wrestling ** ROW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Stevie Ray * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Legends Championship (1 time, inaugural) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scott Steiner * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) ** WCW World Television Championship (6 times) ** WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (10 times) – with Stevie Ray ** Ninth WCW Triple Crown Champion * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** WCW Championship (1 time) ** World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWE United States Championship (3 times) ** WWF Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** WWF / World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Test (1), Goldust (1) and Rob Van Dam (1) ** WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Test ** King of the Ring (2006) ** WWE Hall of Fame (2 times) *** Class of 2013 – individually *** Class of 2019 – as a member of Harlem Heat ** Sixteenth Triple Crown Champion ** Eighth Grand Slam Champion (under original format) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Most Underrated (2002) ** Worst Television Announcer (2017) Category:Alumni